


Ritual Union's Got Me In Trouble Again

by teenuviel1227



Series: Jaehyungparkian Threesomes [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yes you read that right, a threesome, parkjaepilian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: They shouldn’t have asked Wonpil what he wanted for his birthday--but they did so here we are.Or the one where Jae and Brian are boyfriends that Wonpil’s always been curious about.





	Ritual Union's Got Me In Trouble Again

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a chance. ;)
> 
> Sorry in advance.
> 
> Thanks to KIASK for introducing me to "Ritual Union" by Little Dragon :D

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Brian asks in disbelief.

Wonpil isn’t even drunk when he says it. They’re sitting on Jae and Brian’s couch, the remnants of the party strewn around them: glitter, metallic confetti, striped party hats, red plastic cups. It’s around three in the morning--around them, everyone else is asleep or vomiting or coming out of one state into the other (most commonly, drunkenness into sleep). Sungjin is sleeping outside, on a hot pink  airbed-turned-floater drifting in the middle of the apartment complex’s pool. Dowoon’s fallen asleep out on the balcony overlooking the said swimming pool, leaning against a couple of their other friends who’d gone ham on the Tequila (sponsored, free care of Sungjin’s new position as the Brewery Head of Quality Control). 

Jae is sitting with his head on Brian’s lap, having had just enough wine and a couple of space cakes. He’s in a calm headspace, the entire night calm around him despite the actual mess that their apartment is. He grins up at Brian, thinking about how much he loves him, how cute he looks in the warm light, how wonderful his dark hair looks against the twinkle lights they’d set up for the party. Brian is pretty relaxed himself, swirls a scotch on the rocks in a glass before taking a sip. He strokes Jae’s blonde hair.  _ The color of light. _ One of the things that they enjoy most about hosting these things is they usually didn’t feel inclined to destroy their own things, which meant they didn’t get plastered enough to feel like shit. 

They only got plastered enough to feel good.

Wonpil, the birthday boy, has had just enough to drink--he’d especially enjoyed the pink, fizzy wine that was sweet but deadly once the buzz hit if you had too much. He’s sitting across from them, gaze settling on the two of them, observing the little things: the way that Jae’s blonde hair fans out against the pale acid denim wash of Brian’s ripped jeans, the way that they always seem to be touching each other even when they don’t mean to--Jae’s hand on Brian’s forearm, Brian’s hand coming up to brush Jae’s hair against his forehead: like two celestial bodies orbiting each other, light kissing. 

The lights they’d strung onto the ceiling blink, the 80s pop rock that they’d thought Wonpil would find entertaining--well, he does--plays in the background. Something about boys and time and making love on a Saturday night. 

“You heard me.” 

“Excuse me?” Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Jae sits up, turns to Wonpil. “Hold up. Did you just say that for your twenty-fifth birthday, you would like me and Brian to have sex--not just with each other but also with you...together?”

Wonpil blinks, gives what Jae’s said some thought before nodding. “Yup.” 

Brian grins, still not really believing his ears. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Pillie, but--what the fuck? And why?”

Wonpil lets out a soft laugh. “Well, I don’t know. You guys asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I’ve always found you two hot and your dynamic strange, intriguing. So I figure, I’m turning a quarter of a century old--I’ve only got three more intervals to go and half of that I don’t think I’ll be able to fuck anymore because of being old, so why not give it all I’ve got now to take a chance on what I want? And that’s what I  _ want _ but you guys don’t have to give it to me if you aren’t comfortable. I like the cake just fine. And the party. It’s more than enough. You know Sungjin’s good old motto: I just didn’t want to regret anything.” 

Jae and Brian look at each other. It’s not like they’d never talked about it in a weird, abstract, hypothetical question kind of way--the way they talked about what if Andy Samberg came onto Brian or what if Jae got the chance to make out with Chris Martin? Anyway, wasn’t that something all couples did anyway? Talk about the get-out-free-pass? Talk about the if-we-had-a-threesome-with-someone-who-would-it-be scenario? And always, always, their discussion went the same way: did it have to be someone they knew? No, but to make it fun, sure--and with that, they ended up enumerating their close friends: Dowoon would be fun but then he’d probably get bored of them talking--and that was a quarter of what got them off with each other, really, the dirty talk--and Sungjin would be interesting but also he’d probably be extremely meticulous with everything and Brian liked things to be messy. There were other friends of course: Mark, Jackson, maybe Hui? Maybe Momo or Sana if they were feeling adventurous? But it always seemed to come back to Wonpil. He was perfect: gorgeous, funny, cute but sexy as hell, and of course, he’d been caught in between during their bickering matches often enough over the years, having been Jae’s roommate back in college when they’d first gotten together--and presently being their next-door neighbor to whom both of them deferred during their fights. 

He could deal with the dirty talk. 

Jae feels Brian’s grip tighten on his wrist. His own palms are sweaty as he cups a hand over Brian’s ear and whispers the question: “Do you want to, baby?”

Brian grins, laughs out loud, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Do  _ you _ ?”

Jae glances at Wonpil: dark hair gleaming in the light, eyes bright as he looks at them, honeyed skin beautiful against his navy blue sweater, frame leaning softly against the sofa where he sits cross-legged, holding his fizzy pink drink up to his slick lips. _He’s gorgeous._ Already, Jae feels his cock twitch with interest, is almost a hundred percent sure that Brian feels the same judging from the way the fabric of his jeans lilt a little where it had previously lain flat. “I--would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.” 

Brian nods slowly. “Yeah--yeah me too, but of course, there have to be rules. Like is kissing allowed? Do we never talk about it again or do we address it like an inside joke? Who tops or bottoms or in-betweens? Also, I get a bit jealous sometimes--you know that.” 

Jae nods. “Of course--and I know, baby. I’d always take care of you, you know that.” 

“I can  _ hear  _ you two, you know,” Wonpil says, grinning at them. “These hyungs. You can just  _ ask _ me these things.”

They look at Wonpil. 

It’s Jae that speaks up. “So how’s about: number one, if anyone is uncomfortable, we stop. Number two, we never talk about it again after this. Number three, we never tell anyone  _ else  _ about this after tonight. Kapish?” 

“Oh, wait,” Brian interjects. “Also, of course, we use protection a hundred percent. And you let us know about any kinks and things prior.”

Wonpil blinks, a grin spreading slowly across his face. “Of course. What did you guys think I was going to do? Surprise you with a sex swing?”

  
  


The sex swing hangs from the back of Wonpil’s bedroom door, nailed in place by industrial, stainless steel. Jae gulps, tries not to think about all of the things that swing had seen in the past. 

“Jesus Christ,” Brian says as they walk into Wonpil’s room. 

“Well, we’re not gonna use that,” Wonpil says, with a dismissive wave of his hand, grinning a little bit at their shock. He pauses, reconsiders. “Unless you guys want to, then we could give it a go." 

Jae blinks, plops onto the bed. “How about we get the actual threesome-ing down first? It’s a bit much to comprehend. I thought I was going to end tonight wrapped up in my favorite sweater passed-out drunk.” 

“So--uhhhhh, what do we  _ do  _ exactly?” Brian asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before tentatively sitting beside Jae.

Wonpil grins, walks over to the bedside table and turns on one of the lamps before hitting the switch on the fluorescent ceiling lights. The entire room is bathed in a warm, rosy glow. 

“Just try to relax,” Wonpil says. “Don’t think of it as a strange situation--just do what you’d normally do if I wasn’t here and we’ll go from there.” 

Jae laughs. “That’s impossible because you know, you’re not usually standing there--”

Brian leans over and plants a kiss on Jae’s lips. 

Jae blinks, caught off-guard. He sees the expression of Brian’s face--he’s eager, curious, wants to try. Jae feels desire coil in his gut, suddenly overwhelmed at the thought of Brian being turned on by him, by Wonpil being in the room.

With a small smirk, he pulls Brian in by the nape, sucking softly on his lower lip before parting his lips for Brian’s tongue to enter his mouth--soft but hungry, gentle but deep. Brian slowly undoes the buttons on Jae’s shirt, letting his fingertips brush against the soft skin of Jae’s collarbones, his chest. In turn, Jae slips a hand under Brian’s shirt, skims his hands over the expanse of his chest, dwelling on his soft nipples until they’re hard, following the curve of his waist, the soft flesh as it lets out into his hips. Brian scoots closer, letting his hand graze over the growing bulge in Jae’s baggy jeans. 

“Fuck, you guys are so hot,” Wonpil says, blinking at them. 

They pull apart to glance at him. He’s smiling, skin aglow with the sheen of sweat beading on his nose, his upper lip. Brian grins, devilish, before slowly moving to kiss Jae’s neck, Jae gasping as Brian swirls his tongue over his sensitive skin, a tingle spreading throughout his body. He watches Wonpil’s lips part as he watches them, watching his tongue flick slowly over his lower lip. 

“You getting off to this, Pillie?” 

Wonpil smiles, talking hesitantly toward them. “I want to try something, you guys just keep going.” 

Brian smiles against Jae’s skin, feeling Jae sigh before moving closer, tugging Brian’s hair back gently and kissing the hollow of his throat, pulling his shirt over his head to discard it on the floor. Jae moves up to kiss Brian again, tongue against tongue, before heading right for Brian’s secret spot: the lobe of his ear, the little swell that sends the small hairs on Brian’s arms standing. Jae licks and Brian lets out the softest but clearest of moans, hands moving from their perch on Jae’s chest to brace himself against the bed. 

Both of them get so caught up, are taken aback when they realize that Wonpil has dropped to his knees between them, kisses a knee each before running a hand each along the inseam of their jeans. 

“Oh fuck,” Jae blurts out as Wonpil watches them, running his palms over their erections through their pants. Brian keens on the bed beside him, bucking his hips forward to meet Wonpil’s touch. Jae’s eyes grow wide.“Oh my god, baby--baby, you like it so much. You’re so hot--”

Brian doesn’t answer, just leans down and kisses Wonpil on the mouth, putting on a show for Jae. Jae’s breath hitches, the visual of his boyfriend,  _ the _ hottest Brian Kang grinning as he licks into Wonpil’s wide mouth. It’s a beat too late when they realize Wonpil has undone the buttons on their jeans, works the zippers down with deft fingers. He grins up at them. 

“Jeans off, please.” 

They comply, eagerly tugging at denim until it pools at their ankles and then kicking it off to the side. Brian’s cock strains against his navy blue briefs, a patch of wetness soaking through the fabric. Jae’s erection is heavy, swole, pitching a tent in his boxers. 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck,” Brian says, his voice booming loud in the quiet room as Wonpil strokes them both through the fabric. Brian watches the way that Wonpil’s lips are slightly parted, the way that his gaze darts back and forth between him and Jae. Brian’s gaze settles on the way that Jae arches his back, the way that he throws his head back, throat bare as Wonpil starts to go harder, closer. 

“Oh, Pillie--” Jae murmurs, still holding Brian’s gaze.

Brian feels a playful lick of jealousy--just enough to turn him on even more. He leans in, brings his mouth  to Jae’s nipples, licking, nipping until they stand erect against his smooth skin. “--oh baby. Oh Brian--” 

“--does he make you feel good, Jae?” Brian manages, his leg shaking from how good Wonpil is making him feel. 

“You both make me feel so fucking good,” Jae gasps. “Oh baby, don’t be jealous--baby--” 

With that, Wonpil tugs off Brian’s briefs, taking his cock into his mouth. Brian mewls, voice cracking as the warmth and wetness of Wonpil’s mouth his length, tongue giving him the friction. 

“--look how much Pillie wants to please you,” Jae says, licking his lips, the sight of Wonpil blowing Brian almost too much for him to handle. “Oh fuck. Blow him good for us, Pillie?” 

As if in response, Wonpil lets Brian’s cock hit the back of his throat, the slicked sound filling the room. 

“Oh god, Pillie,” Brian says, tugging gently on Wonpil’s hair as he fucks into his mouth. “I’m sorry I was jealous--oh god, you’re so hot, you feel so fucking good--” 

Wonpil lets his lips part, soft, saliva running down his chin. With that, he lets up, this time tugging at Jae’s boxers before peeling them off of him. With Jae, he takes his time, kisses the tip of Jae’s flushed cock, enjoying the way that it pulses against his closed lips, taking in the hungry way that Brian is watching them. And then he licks slowly, like a cat at milk, smiling as Jae starts to cry out, savoring the way that his big hands clutch at the sheets before he takes him in just deep enough for him to enjoy it, just deep enough for Brian’s cheeks to blush crimson. And when Brian starts to stroke himself, when Jae’s moans get to a certain pitch, when both of them are in danger of getting off, Wonpil stops, gets to his feet. 

“Fuck,” Jae says, aching from the sudden lack of friction. 

Jae and Brian glance at each other--and then at Wonpil. Their bodies are sweat-slicked, their shirts still on, legs bare. Their hair a mess, matted to their temples. 

Wonpil grins, slowly unbuttoning his polo. “The night is young. I--have something in mind.” 

  
  


Brian thinks that he might actually die from pleasure. This is how they do it: Wonpil on his back, head braced up with a pillow. Brian sits astride him, feels Wonpil’s lubed-up, condom-clad cock pressing up against his fluttering hole as Jae kisses his nape, strokes him from behind, making Brian’s knees weak. 

“Like that, baby?” Jae asks, lips against the skin of Brian’s neck. 

“Oh fuck--” 

Wonpil lets out a moan and Brian has to know what Jae’s doing to him. “--what are you doing to Pillie?” 

“Two fingers, nice and slicked and slow, right Pillie?”

Wonpil nods fervently, a moan escaping through his closed lips as Jae moves in slowly, finger curling to press against his prostate. Wonpil moves a hand up to join Jae’s, helping him get Brian off. Brian keens, leans back against Jae to lock their lips in a deep kiss. 

“Let me inside you, hyungie?” Wonpil asks, voice high, breaking from how good Jae’s fingers feel inside him. 

Brian nods, slowly bracing himself before guiding Wonpil in, lowering himself over the swell and hardness of him. He lets out a gasp, voice deep, rough, a palm on Wonpil’s chest as he gets used to how he feels. Jae rubs the small of Brian’s back, kisses his shoulder. “Okay, baby?”

“OH fuck--Pillie you feel so fucking good--oh my god--baby--oh my god, he feels so good--your hands--both of you--I--”

With that, Brian starts to move, leaning up against Jae, bucking his hips against Wonpil. Wonpil lets out a moan, the hot wet slide of Brian almost all the friction that he can handle.  _ Almost.  _ His breath hitches as Jae pulls his fingers out of him. Brian goes faster as he hears Jae tear the condom packet with his teeth, hears him roll the rubber on, lube slicked against his palms. 

“Ready?”

“Put it in, hyung--” 

Jae guides himself into Wonpil, making sure to affirm Brian by keeping a hand on his hip and kissing him softly, enjoying the way that Brian sighs into his mouth, the way his back is flush with Jae’s chest. Wonpil trembles from Brian riding his cock and the slow way that Jae pushes into him, allowing him to adjust but also opening him wider than he’s been in a while. 

Wonpil lets out a shaky breath but when he speaks his voice is clear, his instruction concise. 

“Fuck me.”

And Brian moves like he never has before, riding Wonpil, almost overstimulated from the way that his and Jae’s hands go at his cock, trying his best to hold it in, his legs tense against the bed, wanting this to last longer, wanting to be fully contained even if just for a moment longer. Jae has one hand on Brian’s hip, the other on Wonpil’s knee, more turned on than he’s ever been before--the way Wonpil trembles and cries out as Jae slams into him, as Brian rides him, the way that Brian’s voice calls their names out, the way that Brian’s mouth goes slack from pleasure. He goes faster, deeper, hitting Wonpil’s prostate, keeping his hand going on Brian while chasing his own climax--always elusive, just a moment out of reach. 

Wonpil wonders if this is how heaven (or hell) feels: Brian and Jae look perfect together, cosmic bodies burning bright--dark brightness, bright darkness, like a supernova or an explosion. He takes in the way that Brian’s strong, sturdy frame somehow relies on Jae’s lankier, one, the way they hold each other up, the way that Jae, usually so easygoing in real life, is suddenly full of determination, passion, the veins in his forearms pulsing as he’s determined to get his boyfriend off. He likes the way their looks look together, likes the way they look at one another--look at him. Curious and wanting, hungry and desperate, determined and passionate. 

He lets himself be torn apart, be undone, be ridden. He lets himself cum into Brian as Jae finally hits his prostate one too many times, lets  _ hyung  _ be his battle cry, a collective thank you as he spills into the condom. He lets go of Brian’s cock, hands coming to grip the sheets as he lets them ride out his orgasm, now almost crying from the overstimulation but wanting them both to cum too. 

Brian cums next, spilling in streaks all over Wonpil’s belly, some of it getting on his upperlip. Wonpil licks it away, watching the shock that fills Brian’s eyes at the sight in the split second before Jae tilts his chin toward him and kisses him deep, biting on Brian’s lower lip as he cums into Wonpil, spilling hot and white and pulsing into the condom. He says their names against Brian’s lips. 

Wonpil grins, satisfied as they all breathlessly start to wind down, breathing heavy against each other. They slip out of each other, condoms removed and disposed, hot washcloths taken from the bathroom, the mess of the evening wiped and washed off. 

They sit on the bed, naked and quiet as the night. 

Wonpil grins, leans over to kiss Jae softly on the lips. “Thank you, hyung.”

With that, he leans over to kiss Brian too, a small, soft peck. “And thank you too, hyung.” 

Brian lets out a laugh, pushing his hair back, still unable to believe what’s happened. Jae shakes his head fondly. They say it at the same time. 

“Happy birthday, Pillie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)   
>  [CC](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)


End file.
